Stuck
by ellymelly
Summary: Connor is stuck, literally, but his rescuers aren’t keen to help. Connor, Abby, Stephen - S1 oneshot


"Stuck, as in how?"

"You want me to define 'stuck' whilst I casually sink into the Triassic..." The radio offered little but static. Connor could almost see Abby holding its twin to her head in frustration. "If it'll make you happy," he muttered, raising his arms a little higher as the greasy substance worked its way past his chest.

Around him, a wet forest dripped into a thick layer of decomposing leaf litter. The smell was overpowering, made worse by a brightly coloured flower blooming beside the mud hole he had managed to fall into. He guessed it was about midday, but it was difficult to tell from the few fractured snips of light that made it through the dense canopy.

"Uh, deep – defiantly deep," he said. "And thick, like soggy dough."

"That's disgusting, Connor." Abby brushed her hand over the anomaly in front of her, her fingers diving between times. Before rushing in after Connor, she had to know exactly what to take. "Won't be needing the shovel then."

"Anything would be good right about now," came a rushed reply. No doubt he was sliding further in.

* * *

By the time she reached him, all that was left of Connor was a head and a frantically waving arm clutching a radio. He was four foot from the edge of the deep red sludge, not quite close enough to reach the vines dipping into the muck.

"Abby!" he yelled, throwing the radio at her so that he could grab the light weight rope she was carrying.

In a graceful movement, Abby swung the rope in her arm and released it. Its coils undid mid flight while its length hit the mud next to Connor, splattering him. He grabbed it, slinging it around his wrist as she began to pull.

A few seconds later, a laboured breath announced Stephen's arrival. He had been on the ridge overlooking the dense jungle when he heard Connor's shouts echo through the valley.

"You really do get yourself into some messes," he exhaled, before taking the rope from Abby. She moved around behind him and together they heaved until Connor began moving through the mud.

"Future oil deposit," said Abby, between heaves. "You should stake a claim."

Stephen wiped his forehead with his arm and continued to pull. "Nah... I-"

"I saw it first anyway." The rope pulling Connor suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure you just don't want to leave him here?" Stephen turned to Abby, ignoring a once-again-sinking Connor.

"It _would_ save on the coffee bill."

"And our accidental injuring of tourists clause."

"This is serious!" Connor began pulling himself toward the shore. "I'm sinking into peat. There is no air in peat. I do not want to become the first fossilised time traveller. I know you're kidding. Abby..."

Stephen scrunched his nose, holding the rope firm in his hand. "He's got a point – the potential paperwork would be enormous."

"It might be worth it though..." Abby wiped a nasty gash of mud off her cheek. It was gritty and stained her hand a reddish brown.

"Yeah," replied Stephen, dropping the rope. "You're right, let's go."

"Okay. Okay!" Connor shouted desperately, watching his rescue party walk off. "I'll give you the air rifle back. It's under my bed. You can have it, just pull me in."

Stephen raised an eye brow, turning back toward the bog. "Under your bed?"

"Swear on the life of Rex," he said. "I'd cross my heart but it's a little difficult to do when submerged."

"It better be there Connor, for Rex's sake." Abby picked up the rope, a few seconds later, Stephen did the same.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." muttered Connor with each breath as he was pulled onto the solid bank. "Land," he breathed, enjoying the warmth of the stinking mud.

"Come on," said Stephen, tapping Abby on the shoulder. "That anomaly won't stay open forever."

Abby nodded, and wound the rope into neat coils over her wrist. "Up you get Conner," she said, as the rope slipped past his nose and onto her arm.

"You two are brutal," he replied, pushing himself off the bank.

"So's the Triassic. You don't see the Raptor complaining do you?"

"The..."

Abby stopped, taking a careful second look at the dark patch of ferns on the opposite side of the peat bog. A set of red eyes watched her, unblinking. "Oh..."


End file.
